U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,621 discloses an assembly for zigzag folding a continuous tape, where the zigzag folding is carried out in a substantially horizontal plane and the bendings preferably oppose one another. The section of the assembly housing the zigzagged portions is provided with side slides controlling the amount of advanced zigzagged tape portions. The zigzag folding is established by the tape being carried through the gap between two juxtaposed rollers, said rollers reciprocating substantially perpendicular to the advancing direction of the tape. Such a zigzag folding of a tape is not completely satisfactory when the tape is a seed tape because the positioning of the bendings opposite one another is then encumbered with draw-backs. When the tape is a seed tape it is in connection with the placing and later germination of the tape in a germinating box as well as during the following bedding out by means of machines for bedding out seed or germinating tapes very important that said tape is placed with the bendings uniformly distributed across the width of the germinating box. Such a positioning of the bendings is very important for obtaining a uniform filling of the germinating box with tapes as said bendings take up more room in the box than the remaining portions of the tape, and consequently it is very important for uniform room conditions for the tape during the germination, said germination causing a swelling in the germinating portions. Finally it is very important for an unproblematic pulling out of the tape from the germinating box through the dispensing opening thereof.